A Horrible Life Turned Wonderful
by Pogostickgirl15
Summary: Gabbi, stuck with fighting parents, calls her friends over to watch Supernatural and to cheer her up. One wish, however, makes her life turn upside down as her and her friends are sucked into the show! Becoming an angel, she starts to develop a relationship with everybody's favorite angel, while her friends develop feelings too! Will they want to go back or will they want to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Gabbi's POV**

I sat there and I wrote a poem. It went a little something like this,

Criticized

I'm criticized for everything I do

Down from my backpack to the clothes I wear

My behavior is insulted and has been altered to nothing

My once happy heart

Is broken inside

Help me is the words I scream in my mind

But the words that come out

Are the opposite of that

"I'm fine"

Then, I decided I would stop whining like a little baby and start acting like a man/women. I called up my best buddies and demanded we have a Supernatural marathon. They hurried over.

*knock, knock*

I opened up my front door.

"WHAT UP, GIRLFRIEND?!" my friend, Carson, shouted, glomping me.

Carson is my best friend in the whole world and has been there for me more times than I can count. A best friend I can always rely on. She's like Kaoru to my Hikaru. We could be twins, we have so many things in common. She also acts like she's on a sugar high all the time. Her favorite character is Dean, and she goes kookoo for coco puffs over him.

"We're here too you know," Lily groaned from behind Carson.

Lily has been one of my best friends for a while now. She's the person I turn to when I want to act crazy with someone. Our art teacher even gave us the name, the Dynamic Duo. We're close, but not as close as me and Carson are. She's the person I depend on when I need a cheer me up. She isn't the person I would go to when I want advice though, she stinks at that. She likes Dean and Sam, and I hate her for that. She needs to pick one over the other, but since she is leaning more towards Sam so I don't bother her about it much.

"Yeah, Carson, get off of Gabbi," Amber giggled.

Amber has been my best friend since we were little. I've known her the longest. She comes to me when she wants to talk about Supernatural, or, at least, she did, before she got ahead of me. Now, she goes to Carson to talk about Supernatural. Her favorite character is Sam, which I totally don't agree with. I think he looks like a girl, a hobo, and George Washington all rolled into one, so, in other words, Ms. Hobo George Washington.

"I've just had a bad day, guys," I answered, removing Carson from me gently.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"My father and mother are fighting again…" I grumbled.

"Well, girly, that's why we're here, to cheer you up!" Lily exclaimed.

"YEAH! WE NEED TO GET SOME SUPERNATURAL IN YOUR SYSTEM!" Carson yelled at me, pulling me until we plopped on the couch.

Amber picked up the remote and went to Netflix, starting the 4th season episode 1. Cas is my favorite character, Dean being second, and Gabriel following lastly. They knew seeing Cas would cheer me up immensely, one of my weak points to make me cheer up. We watched silently, and, by silently, I mean Amber sighing dreamily at Sam, Carson screaming at Dean, and Lily watching silently with and occasional gasp or laugh.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition," Cas answered.

My face lit up and I sat right in front of the screen, so I could be as close as possible to my baby on the screen.

'Unfortunately, this is as close as I will ever get to him' I thought, sadly.

No sooner had I thought that, did the screen go black and suck us in.

"What? Where are we?" Lily asked, looking around at our surroundings.

We were in an old barn with two guys looking at us. We looked around some more and saw a guy passed out on the floor.

"They look familiar," Amber commented.

"IT'S DEAN WINCHESTER AND CAS!BOBBY IS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR!" Carson replied.

"Cas…." I mumbled, my eyes turning into hearts.

I magically hovered over the ground over to my baby. I hugged him and rubbed my face across his precious, precious trench coat.

"Why is this strange angel squeezing me with her body?" Cas asked.(no credit to me found that on a google picture)

"Angel?" I questioned.

"One, it's called a hug and, yeah, woah, you have wings," Dean answered.

I looked behind me to see these beautiful pure white wings attached to my back. They seemed to glow and I was instantly in awe.

"How…?" I mumbled.

My friends had kind of just gone into shock with the angel wings and the once fictional characters standing before them. Carson snapped out of it first.

"DEAN!" Carson shouted, glomping him and almost knocking him over. "My new hubbie!" She exclaimed.

"Woah! Ok, get her off me someone!" Dean yelled, trying to get out of Carson's breath taking hug.

"I got it," Lily answered, "Come here, Carson! Come on, girl! I got treats for you!"

Lily held up some cookies, and Carson let go of dean and hopped over to Lily. Lily gave her her treat and petted her head.

I, once gotten over the amazement of my wings, went right back to hugging Cas. Amber was trying to get me off of Cas, since her baby, Sam, wasn't there at the moment.

"Well, first, I think we should find out where they came from," Cas stated, formerly and not struggling in my grasp.

He, actually, didn't seem to mind, but I'm sure it was just his soldier brain keeping him composed. It was only now that I noticed his black wings behind him. My eyes widened and I carded my fingers through his feathers. Cas shivered and extracted my hand from his wing. I pouted and went back to glomping him.

"Well, we were watching your…." Lily went off, noticing that she couldn't tell them that they had their own show.


	2. Chapter 2

"…moves and how Cas appeared from outside the barn when a witch transported us in here through a portal!" Amber yelled, finishing Lily's sentence.

"That doesn't explain how you know our names," Dean declared.

"We have heard about what you look like and your name. As for Cas, we gathered his name from when he said it to you," I answered, still hugging Cas.

"HUBBIE!" Carson tackled Dean again.

'The treats didn't hold her off for long it seems' I thought.

"Ok, why does she keep calling me that…" Dean wondered.

"She heard about what you're like and what you look like…" Lily started to answer.

"and I saw how amazing, cool, and lovable you are!" Carson interrupted.

'Hmm, I always wondered…' I thought, looking at his wings.

While Cas was distracted with the events going on, I snuck my hand up to his wing and wriggled my fingers underneath the feathers. Cas started to squeal, like actually squeal, and collapsed on the ground. I kept up my torture, even after he fell.

"WAHAHAHAT IHIS HAHAHAPEHEHNIHIHING?" Cas laughed.

"No way, he's ticklish!" I exclaimed.

"WHAHAHAHAT?" he asked.

"You've never heard of tickling?" I questioned.

"NOHOHOHOHO!" He squealed.

"Wow, that's just sad, man," I stated, continuing to tickle his wings since that seemed to be his most ticklish spot.

The others just watched Cas wriggle and squirm on the ground while I tickled his sensitive wings. They didn't even try to help! I finally decided to stop and let my victim go, sadly. Cas was instantly better though, you know, with no need to breath.

'I will continue later' I thought, smirking.

"Well, I guess we should get back to Sammy," Dean declared.

"Oh no, you said the S word," Lily facepalmed.

"Sammy?! Yes, we finally get to meet Sam Winchester! The hottest Winchester ever!" Amber squaled.

"Uhhhh, I don't know whether to be offended or creeped out," Dean stated, backing away from Amber.

"Be both," Carson and Lily laughed.

"Sammy, we're home!" Dean yelled throughout the motel room.

"Welcome back, I guess?" Sam answered, sitting at a desk while researching on his laptop.

"SAM!" Amber yelled, fainting.

"I got her!" I yelled, catching her.

"Woah, I didn't realize we had company…." Sam trailed off, staring at Amber.

"Give her a minute….3….2…..1," Lily counted down.

"I'M ALIVE! DID YOU MISS ME, SAMMY?" Amber shouted, jumping out of my arms and into Sam's.

"Woah!" Sam exclaimed, catching her in the nick of time.

"Oh, no…." I shook my head.

"What a gentleman…" Amber sighed, seeming to have hearts in her eyes.

"Speaking of fangirling….where's my Cas?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Who?" Sam questioned, still holding Amber.

'I have this feeling that he doesn't mind holding her…' I thought.

"I am here," Cas answered, popping into the room.

"Baby!" I happily yelled, jumping into his arms.

"There is no need to jump into my arms," Cas answered.

"Oh yes there is, it's called you're too hot for your own good!" I smirked at him.

"No, I believe the room is at the right temperature," he dumbly answered.

'He's stupid, but it's a cute stupid' I thought, rubbing my cheek against his.

"Who is this?" Sam asked.

"THIS! IS MY SWEETIE, LOVER, FUTURE HUBBIE, MATE, AND LOVE OF MY LIFE! TO HELL WITH DESTIEL! HE'S MINE!" I yelled, hissing at Dean.

"What's Destiel?" Dean asked, looking totally confused.

"Well, moving on, can somebody ACTUALLY explain who this is?" Sam asked again.

"Of course, hubbie, he is an angel of the world, who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, or hell. Although, I have a feeling Gabbi is not going to let Dean close to him in anyway," Amber explained, cradling herself into Sam's chest.

"I want my hubbie to hold me like that!" Carson declared, jumping into Dean's arms.

"Poor Lily, no one to love," I smirked at her.

"Ha ha, very funny, Gabbi! I am perfectly fine being the sane one in this group," she answered.

"Well, I guess you should tell us your names since you seem to know ours so well," Dean grumbled.

"I'm Gabbi!" I shouted, snuggling into my angel's arms.

"I'm Lily," Lily stated, normally.

"I'M CARSON!" Carson exclaimed, kissing Dean on the cheek.

'Well, she's molesting Dean already, less than I thought actually' I thought.

"I'm Amber!" Amber yelled.

Well, I guess we have to go introduce you to Bobby," Dean declared.

'Yeah, right, he wants to research about angels,' I thought.

We all piled in Dean's 'baby' and started on our journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabbi's POV

We had traveled halfway there before we decided that we were too cramped. I would not let go of Cas, so, when Cas came up with the idea to poof there with some of us, I was one of them.

'Can't make me let go, ever' I thought, smirking.

So, Cas took me and Lily since she didn't have any reason to stay. Amber was cuddling up to Sam in the back seat, and Carsen was staring dreamily at Dean driving from the passenger seat.

'I feel bad for Dean' I laughed.

Cas, Lily, and I transported there, and I loved it. However, Lily, being human, wasn't so lucky.

"I'm going to be sick," Lily declared, holding her hand over her mouth.

'Sissy' I smirked.

"Well, I got to go," Cas stated, "Don't worry, though, Dean will be here in a minute."

"But I don't want you to go!" I cried, clinging to him just as he zapped out of Earth.

"Ah!" I screamed, as we landed in some autistic guy's heaven.

I looked all around me and noticed we were in a park, with flowerbeds and pine trees. It was a beautiful place.

"Good choice," I voiced, the response I've wanted to say ever since I saw it when he told his back story.

"You weren't supposed to follow me," Cas stated.

"Well, I am an angel, so, one, I should get to know heaven more and, two, you're the one who tried to leave us," I pouted. "Well, I'm here now, no need to turn back now."

"Fine…" Cas sighed.

'This is better than living through something I've already seen' I giggled.

"So, why'd you have to leave?" I asked him.

"I have stuff to do," Cas said, stiffly.

"Uh-huh," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Stop being a good, little soldier!"

"Soldier?" he asked.

"Yes, soldier, someone who follows every order or command with not question, which is what you're doing! Never mind the fact that you're being an emotionless robot," I complained, doing the robot dance.

"I have no choice, I have to follow their orders. They're my bosses," He declared.

"Everybody has a choice! It's called freedom! You should try it sometime! Nobody has to be a robot!" I yelled.

"But I'm an angel, angels are supposed to be emotionless 'soldiers'" He stated.

"Do you think angels would let humans suffer like this? Is this what your Father would want?" I asked him.

He seemed to consider this for a moment, and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"…..what would I have to do?" he answered.

"You can help Dean and everybody else with this apocalypse thing," I stated.

"But what about the other angels?" he asked.

"I have an idea that they won't be very happy, but you can beat them. You are strong," I answered.

"Is it worth it? To give up everything I have to fight for you humans?" he questioned.

"How about you watch us for a little while and then tell me what you think, ok?" I smiled at him.

"Ok" he smiled at me, for the first time.

Meanwhile….

"How can he be an angel?! Angels aren't real!" Dean yelled.

"Shh, Dean, that's my friend and her dream boyfriend you are talking about. I will not hesitate to punch you, even though you are hot," Carsen silenced him.

"I'll punch him!" Amber yelled, throwing her hand up into the air with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, you won't!" Carsen tackled Amber.

Sam kinda inched his chair away from the madness. Going back to his laptop, he focused on the angel myths.

"Where are they anyway?" Dean asked Lily.

"Oh, Cas said he had to go and Gabbi grabbed onto him, transporting with him," she answered.

"Oh, well, when are they getting back?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, could take them forever," Carsen shrugged.

"You know how Gabbi is with Cas, Carsen," Amber whispered to Carsen, Carsen nodding to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Supernatural quotes and characters belong to the CW network. I only own the awesomeness of Gabbi, Carsen, Lily, and Amber.

 **Gabbi's POV**

I was taught, by Cas, how to fly and I can teleport now! Cas had other stuff to do, but he promised he would spend time with me later!

'I'm so happy he enjoys my company' I thought, zapping out of heaven and to Bobby's place.

"Ah!" Carsen yelled, when I appeared right next to her.

"Just like when Cas appears next to me," Dean laughed, smiling at Carsen.

'Awe, look at the love' I smirked at Dean and Carsen.

Carsen sent me a look that said either shut up or I don't care what I think.

'Eh, doesn't matter, I'm not going to quit anyway and that includes everybody else too,' I thought, really smirking now, 'but I wonder when we are going to meet Gabriel.'

Dean yelled that they had a case and he was going to bring us along to watch them, so, maybe, we can learn a few things. Well, that Lily, Carsen, and Amber could learn moves. I'm good with my super awesome angel mojo over here.

Arriving at a police station, Dean and Sam asked nicely, interrogated, the wife of a man who had gotten killed by a 'bear'. We waited outside the interrogation room, and, when they came out, they informed us that the lady said she had seen the incredible hulk kill her husband. I smirked.

'I know what episode this is' I thought.

"I think it's a trickster," Carsen informed them, being that she is the girl that introduced me to Supernatural.

Plus, she needed to win Dean over. I'll make sure she has more chances too.

"That would make sense, but how about Sammy go check the house first," Dean stated.

Sam went and checked the house, with Amber going along with him. Dean and Sam allowed her to go, seeing no way she could get hurt. When Sam came back, he displayed candy bars and informed that there was a hole where the front door used to be shaped like the Hulk.

"Definitely a trickster like Carsen said," Sam declared.

"Good job, Carsen," Dean praised, making Carsen smile.

I started getting giddy cause I knew what was going to happen next. When the police radio went off saying there was a crime somewhere sounding like what we were dealing with, I didn't even try to tell the boys it was a trap, nor did the others try to tell them.

We arrived at the barn, and they collected the stakes out of the trunk of the impala. I was getting excited. We entered the barn, and, suddenly, Sam and Dean were in lab coats and Amber, Lily, Carsen, and I were in nurse getups. I was too giddy for my own good. The nurse came up and said her seriously's to Sam, then walked away.

"We're in Dr. Sexy M.D.," Dean stated, seeming to finally realize where we are.

'Well, my friends and I already knew that, so moving on….' I thought.

As we walked around the hospital and ran into that nurse that likes Sam a couple times, Dean looked down in astonishment all of a sudden.

"It's him," he stated.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Sexy," Dean answered.

"Doctor," Dr. Sexy(imposter) greeted to Dean.

"Doctor," Dean greeted back.

"Doctor," Dr. Sexy(not him) greeted to Sam.

"Doctor," Sam greeted back.

"Can you tell me one reason why you declined to do the face transplant?" Dr. Sexy(come on realize!) questioned Dean.

"Um, one reason…?" Dean drawled off, looking down.

"Mhmm," Dr. Sexy(I'm getting tired of this) grunted.

Dean, all of a sudden, pushed Dr. Sexy against the wall.

"You're not Dr. Sexy," Dean declared, "cause I thought one part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots, not tennis shoes."

"Yeah, you're not a fan," Sam laughed.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean grunted.

"You're crazy, call security!" Dr. Sexy(eh, I give up) yelled.

"We know what you are," Dean stated.

Suddenly, Dr. Sexy's face morphed into Gabriel.

'Yes! Finally!' I thought.

"You guys are getting better!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Of course, Sam and Dean didn't know it was Gabriel yet, so we can't spoil. Well, we can, but we don't want to for this one thing. We will, however, toy with Gabriel we decided, smirking creepily at each other.

"And who is this?" Gabriel asked, looking at us.

"Well, I'm Gabbi, this is-," I started, but got interrupted by Gabriel.

"Not talking to the rest of you, I'm talking to this beautiful specimen," Gabriel declared, coming up to Lily and kissing the back of her hand.

"Hello, mademoiselle," he greeted.

'OOOOOO, so Lily does have a love interest, one sided maybe, but I can change that' I thought, noticing Lily's look of disgust.

"Ok, enough flirting, get us out of here, douche," Dean ordered, grabbing Gabriel away from Lily.

"And what happens if I don't? Huh? Don't see your mighty stakes around to kill me," he asked.

"This was a trap, a trick for a better word. That was you on the police scanner, right?" Sam declared.

'Oh, you're late on the thought process, buddy' I thought.

However, Amber is looking at him like he's the smartest person in the world. In her mind, he probably is.

"What do you expect of me? You two come wandering into this town, I was not going to let this opportunity slip away," he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All lines resembling Supernatural lines or are Supernatural lines belong to the CW network or whoever came up with the series, along with all characters in it. However, Gabbi, Amber, Carsen, and Lily are personal creations of mine and belong to me.**

 **Gabbi's POV**

'Oh, how can I resist making Lily and Gabriel be a couple,' I smirked, 'maybe I can even get Castiel included in this.'

'Time to put my plan into action,' I thought, pushing Lily into Gabriel while he was walking by her.

"Woah, little lady," Gabriel stated, catching her in his arms.

"Thanks, I guess…" Lily grumbled, looking away.

"I just might trick you into falling in love with me you know, trickster and all," He winked at her.

 **Lily's POV**

'Like hell you will, let's put him in danger,' I thought, leaning close to him.

"I know what you are, Gabriel," I whispered to him, watching him develop a shocked look and let go of me.

'That will teach him,' I smirked, my eyes on his curious face.

 **Gabbi's POV**

'Oh no, what has she done?' I thought, watching this scene.

I could tell the others had noticed too by the way they were looking at Lily and Gabriel. I walked over to Lily and pulled her aside. The others, Carsen and Amber, took a few steps closer so they could listen in too.

"What did you just say to him?" I asked Lily.

"Oh nothing, just that I knew his secret identity," she answered, "which ought to knock him down a peg or two."

"Well, now he's suspicious of you and probably me now too for coming over and interrogating you," I whisper yelled to her, feeling Gabriel's eyes burning into my back.

 **Gabriel's POV**

'How did those girls find out?' I asked myself.

Yes, I could that the other girls knew too. That girl, Gabbi I think she said, pulled her over and looks angry. I can also tell that those girls are listening in because when Gabbi pulled her over, they shuffled a little closer. Those girls know more than they let on, and I better keep a careful eye on them.

"Well, where was I? Ah yes, any questions about this wonderful situation?" I asked.

"Yes, where are we?" Dean, the guy who I must admit has style, asked.

"Like it? Everything is created by me and only me! I call it my own little idiot box!" I presented, throwing my arms up in the air and waving dramatically.

"How do we break out of here?" Dean asked.

"That is the sixty-four dollar question, my friend!" I shouted.

 **Back to Gabbi's POV**

'And here comes desperate Sammy,' I thought, watching Amber get ready to persuade with Sam.

"Doesn't matter, we have to ask you something," Sam told Gabriel.

"Hmm, let me guess, you two muttonheads broke the world and you want me to help sweep up the mess?" Gabriel questioned, obviously guessing where this was going with me mouthing along because it's Gabriel, who doesn't want to say his lines?

As my friends started to looking behind Gabriel and laughing, Gabriel turned around. I started to look innocent and whistle, obviously knowing he would know something was up. Just maybe, I wanted him to suspect us. After all, what girl doesn't love a little danger and excitement?

"Annnyyyyywwaaaayyy," Gabriel dragged out, turning back around, "I don't want to get involved in this little drama fest you started."

"Please, five minutes to just hear us out," Sam pleaded, Amber turning on the puppy eyes.

'That girl got problems ,' I thought, watching Amber.

"Ok fine, you get through the next twenty-four hours and we'll talk," Gabriel gave in.

"What do you mean by survive?' Dean asked, suspiciously.

'Wonderful, Dean, you ask an archangel posing as A TRICKSTER what he has up his sleeve! Like he'll tell you what he has planned in detail,' I complained in my mind.

"The game, of course!" Gabriel shouted, sweeping Lily up off her feet and over his shoulder, "which you are in, by the way."

"What are you doing?!" she shouted, banging her fists on his back.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked, watching us try to get our friend back.

We knew what was going to happen, and we knew what he was going to ask her. Therefore, when he snapped and left, we weren't surprised.

 **Lily's POV**

We arrived by a peaceful lake in a quiet park. I was still over his shoulder, but I had stopped banging on his back out of shock and surprise. I knew what he was going to ask and started to think that maybe I shouldn't have told him I knew. After a few more minutes, he put me on the ground and asked the question I had been dreading from the moment he brought me here.

"How do you know who and what I am?" he asked me, seriousness placed on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All lines resembling or are Supernatural lines belong to the CW network, along with all Supernatural characters. However, Gabbi, Amber, Carsen, and Lily are my own creations and belong to me.

 **Lily's POV**

"Umm…" I mumbled.

Getting a rash idea, I turned swiftly around and jumped towards the lake! However, I suddenly heard a snap. All of a sudden, I was not landing in the cool, peaceful water of the lake but in Gabriel's lap.

"Thought it was worth a shot…" I groaned.

"Nice try, sweetheart," Gabriel snorted with a mischievous smirk on his face.

I looked around, and we were not by a lake anymore. Instead, we were sitting on a hotel bed with royal red bedsheets. The walls were a black with the floor being a black and white checkerboard. There was a table, containing, you can probably guess, sweets.

'Of course, that sweet tooth of his,' I deadpanned.

"You gonna answer, sweetie?" Gabriel asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Umm, mmmmmaaaayyyybbbbeeeee," I drawled out, like he did with anyway back in Dr. Sexy M.D.

It got deathly silence, where I began to make cricket chirp noises.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp," I exclaimed.

All of a sudden, he flipped us over to where I was laying down on the bed. He towered over me, almost to show how powerful he was.

"I like games as much as you, but I kinda want answers," Gabriel smiled.

"Sure," I answered.

Stalling that long gave me enough time to come up with an answer, a semi lie and semi truth, but an answer.

"Remember that girl that introduced herself as Gabbi? Well, she's an angel, so she can see your wings," I explained.

"That doesn't explain how you know my name," Gabriel stated, crossing his arms.

"Took a guess?" I shrugged.

"Nice try," he smirked.

"Alright, you are going to be the first person we, well I, have told where we are actually from. Ok?" I gave in.

"Ok, so I would be your first person you trusted in, sweet pea?" he smirked, managing to turn my words against me.

"Don't turn this into a big deal, hot shot," I shouted at him.

"Hot? You think I'm hot?" he did it again.

"Expression, but anyway, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted," I deadpanned, "we, the rest of the girls and me, come from a complete different dimension. In our dimension, you guys are a TV show and are played by actors. There are many fangirls that love you guys, and every fangirl has one favorite character that she likes more than the other characters," I answered, finally.

"Everybody? Including you?" he questioned, smirking the biggest smirk of that moment.

"Yes, my favorite character," I replied, Gabriel leaning in closer, "is Sam."

Gabriel seemed to deflate at that, but then perked right back up.

"Well, I still have a chance to change your mind!" He exclaimed, jumping right up.

"No, you really don't," I answered.

"That's what you think!" he put his chin in his hand.

'Well, I have to applaud his optimism, a quality I share' I thought.

 **MEANWHILE….**

 **Gabbi's POV**

We had gotten through Dr. Sexy M.D. and were now in _Nutcracker_. Sadly, us girls were stuck in those stupid devil costumes with pigtails. The boys stood on platforms with a plastic, solid ball on the ground. Unfortunately, us girls knew what those were for too. However, we didn't tell the boys. *smirks*

'Damn, these short skirts!' I moaned to myself.

I could tell Carsen and Amber weren't too happy about it either. They had to stand there like that while Sam and Dean were right there. *laughs*

"Let's play Nutcracker!" a Japanese game show host announced, with a fake audience applauding and cheering along the way.

"Sam Winchester," the host continues, in Japanese, "What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?"

"What? I, I can't speak Japanese," Sam fumbled.

While the host repeated the question, in Japanese, the LED counter started counting down from twenty.

"Is he screwing with me?" Sam asked us, pointing to the host.

All of a sudden, a buzzing sound filled the room. The buzzer had hit zero, which meant Sam's time was up.

"Japanese words..the answer was…Ruby!" the host exclaims, nodding his head, "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

I start to laugh because I know what comes next. Amber runs to the platform and tries to uncuff Sam's feet. Carsen smiles because she knows her Dean won't get the unfortunate experience Sam is about to get.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sam puzzles.

Sadly for Sam, Amber couldn't release him, and the ball came swinging up into his crotch. Sam groaned in pain and twisted painfully. Dean looked shocked and then seemed to notice the ball on his own platform. Carsen knew what was going to happen, so she wasn't much worried.

"Nutcracker!" the host yells, fist pumping.

Suddenly, another Japanese girl pulled the host over to advertise some stupid Japanese snack.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'm sure you'll be fine," Carsen comforted him, winking.

'Well, at least, Cas doesn't see me like this,' I thought to myself, relieved. 'Wait, doesn't he come on somewhere during this?'

I developed this worried, shocked face at this realization. Lights above the blue steel doors flickered, and I realized my moment of humiliation came much too soon. Banging started, and coming through those doors, came Cas.

He took one look at me and asked, "what are you wearing?"

"Don't look at me…" I groaned, crouching down into a ball.

Cas talked to Sam and Dean asking them where they have been, and just as he was about to teleport them out of there, he and I were teleported out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All lines resembling or are Supernatural lines belong to the CW network, along with all Supernatural characters. However, Gabbi, Amber, Carsen, and Lily are my own creations and belong to me.

 **Gabbi's POV**

"WHY ME?! What did I do?!" I yelled

"Well, at least I'm out of those stupid clothes," I stated, looking down at my normal clothes.

"I don't know, I kinda liked them," Cas mumbled, not loud enough that I could hear him though.

"What was that, sweetcheeks?" I asked him.

"I said I wonder where we are," he answered.

Now, since it sounded like what he had said, I believed him. I started walking around, when all of a sudden, our scenery changed. We were now in Paris at a fancy restaurant. There was a plate of spaghetti with three meatballs in front of us.

"OOOOHHHHH, FOOD!" I shouted, slurping up the spaghetti already.

"Cas, eat," I demanded.

"But angels do not need to eat like humans do," he stated.

"I don't care, eat the meatball," I commanded.

He got the idea and ate a little spaghetti and one meatball. Getting an idea, I laughed and pushed the third and last meatball over to him with my nose.

"Why are you pushing food with your nose?" he asked.

"Of course you don't get the reference," I snickered.

 **Lily's POV**

Gabriel took me to a room with two screens. On one screen, we could watch Carsen, Amber, and the Winchesters. On the other screen, there was Cas and Gabbi.

"OOOO, Gabbi's gonna be so happy at you," I laughed.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"As I said you guys were characters on a TV show, Cas is Gabbi's fav," I stated.

"That's how I noticed the connection between them," he chuckled.

"Yeah, we all watched you guys as you went through problems," I told him, "even your…death."

"However, I will warn you when it does come, I guess," I answered, looking away.

"OOOO, so you DO like me?" he questioned.

"Not saying that," I sang, "Gabbi would be upset if she had to watch you die."

"Where am I on her favorites?" Gabe asked.

"You're her second favorite," I replied.

"Well, if I can make her like me, then I can with you too," he smiled.

"Not really an accomplishment cause she's boy crazy," I laughed.

 **Carsen's POV**

After Gabbi and Cas disappeared, Amber and I stared at the spot where Gabbi just stood.

"Whelp, she's gone," I shrugged.

Dean answered correctly, and suddenly, there was a lady doing yoga.

"I've got genital herpes," she calmly stated.

"Da heck.." Amber asked.

"Oh, you know what this is," I poked her in the side, smirking.

"Yeah, poor Sammy…" she sulked.

"I've got genital herpes," an old man stated next.

Then, four guys are playing basketball, two of them being Sam and Dean. Sam makes a basket and turns around.

"Seriously? We're really doing this?" he asked, hands on his hips.

"Yes, Sammy, we really doing this," I answered, rubbing my hands together and smirking.

"Hey, you're the one who said we have to play our roles so…" Dean stated, walking over to him.

"Yeah…right…" Sam replied, hanging his head while Dean clapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

"I've…got genital herpes," Sam sighed.

"Oh, this is priceless!" I laughed, holding my stomach and laughing really hard.

"Sam…" Amber sadly watched him.

"I try to be responsible," the lady doing yoga says.

"Boy, did I try," the old man looks at the lady next to him.

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on," Sam stated, exasperatedly.

"Ask your doctor about using Herpexia," the yoga lady continues.

It shows the old man and the lady slow dancing, and then one final shot of the lady doing her yoga. Dean does his voiceover with that seeeexxxxyyyyy voice.

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes. And that's a good thing," Sam stuttered, going back to playing basketball.

"WOOHOO! Sammy that was BEAUTIFUL!" I chuckled, practically dying.

The Herpexia logo then appears and…we're suddenly in that sitcom again.

"Son of a bitch," Dean repeats, in a voice that he would so not use.

The fake audience laughs while Sam escorts the scantily dressed woman out. I glared at her all the while.

"Sorry, we got some work to do," Sam apologizes.

"But we did do work! In depth…" she winks at Dean, while Dean looks interested.

I glare at Dean, and he answers back by holding his hands up in a 'what did I do' gesture.

"How long do we have to do this?" Dean forces a smile.

"I don't know," Sam answers, with the audience applauding, "Maybe forever?"

"We might die in here," Sam continues, audience laughing all the while.

"How is that funny?! Vultures," Dean yells at the fake audience, while they laugh again.

Cas and Gabbi enter then, with Gabbi looking happy and lovesick all the while.

"Gabbi!" Amber and I yell, hugging her and checking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Gabbi told us.

"Where did you guys go?" Dean asked.

"We don't have much time," Cas replied.

"What happened?" Sam questioned.

"We got out," Cas answered.

"Sadly," Gabbi added.

"From where?" Dean asked another question.

"Listen to me and listen carefully, this thing, if it even is a trickster, is much more powerful than it should be.

"So what? It's not a trickster?" Sam questioned.

Cas got flung back, and the door opened suddenly.

"Helllloooo!" Gabriel greeted, audience applauding all the while, "and now for my beautiful lovely."

"Not your lovely," Lily added, walking in with arms crossed.

"Lily!" Gabbi, Amber, and I yelled, tackling her.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily stated.

All of a sudden, Cas looks up and there's duct tape on his mouth.

"Baby!" Gabbi shouted, running to Cas

"Hi, Castiel!" Gabriel says.

Gabriel signals at Cas, and he's gone.

"Where'd my baby go?!" Gabbi yelled, looking like she was ready to kill Gabriel.

"First time I've seen her look like that at you," Lily said to Gabriel.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Where'd you send him, you son of a bitch?" Dean asked, angrily.

"Relax, boys, he'll live….maybe," Gabriel answers.


End file.
